Hydroelectric power generation generally involves harnessing the force of moving water to generate electricity. In most cases, a hydroelectric facility generates electricity from the potential energy of dammed water that drives a water turbine. Often, a hydroelectric power facility may generate electricity for an entire area; however, some hydroelectric facilities are controlled by and for a single entity, such as a factory. There are many factors involved in the operation of hydroelectric power facilities. For example, constraints such as reservoir volume, a difference in height (i.e., a head) between the reservoir (i.e., a forebay) and the water's outflow (i.e., a tailrace), turbine efficiency, water flow rates, and even water rights may each effect the amount of power generated at any given time.
Managers and operators of hydroelectric power facilities are often faced with events that require intraday modifications to operational plans. These real-time changes may be based on unexpected events or differences between actual operation and predicted operation. In order to react rapidly to real-time events, these operators may need to quickly determine how changes in the operation of a hydroelectric power facility affect energy output, water flow, costs, etc. to determine appropriate flow rates through turbines, pumped-storage times, spill flow volumes, and the like. Tools and techniques for accurately and quickly optimizing the operation of a hydroelectric power facility in real time are of significant assistance to the managers and the operators.